real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Crayzee Dawg 101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Real Life Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Adolf Hitler page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AmethystKnight (Talk) 03:34, September 22, 2012 Ivan lost his mother to the boyars when he was a kid, and assassination plots against him were not uncommon, plus he suffered a breakdown when his wife died, so I think he qualifies as a tragic villain, since he initially intended to be a good ruler when she was alive (he claimed to have received a message from God, telling him not to neglect his people). Also, if "Fanatic" is "all that's needed", then why are both Categories on the other Villains wiki? Ivan's religion was his obsession, but fanaticism and religion aren't always the same.Pyromania101 (talk) 22:21, October 12, 2012 (UTC) No, the "Religious Villains" page WAS deleted on Villains Wiki. However, he still had some control on all his deaths, but maybe i'll add that back. However, its still debatable. Crayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 22:31, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I didn't know they did. Huh. Thanks for informing me, though if you think about it, being religious, again, is not always the same as fanatacism.Pyromania101 (talk) 23:04, October 12, 2012 (UTC) No, but a Fanatic is by Villains Wiki definition a person or organization that uses religion for extremism. Crayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 23:11, October 12, 2012 (UTC) That doesn't always have to be the definition, though, but if it really bothers you, go ahead and petition for the termination of the Religious Villains page on this site (which I created). Most Evil You should check out these Discovery Channel documentaries called "The Most Evil Men and Women in History." *Caligula *Nero *Attila the Hun *Bad King John *Tomas de Torquemada *Francisco Pizarro *Elizabeth Bathory (or Countess Dracula) *Bloody Mary Tudor *Vlad the Impaler *Ivan the Terrible *Rasputin *Josef Stalin *Adolf Hitler *Ilse Koch *Pol Pot *Idi Amin They can all be found on YouTube, except Bathory. I'm kinda disappointed they didn't include Mao, but I guess they didn't want to get too controversial.Pyromania101 (talk) 01:38, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Most Evil Kony and Al-Bashir should also be added, along with Islam Karimov Elizabeth Bathory She only went after buxom, beautiful virgins because she wanted to "steal their beauty." Adolescent and prepubescent girls were of no interest to her. Also, she was, ironically, a very good mother, so I don't see how she fits the bill of "Child Abuser." I don't wanna argue, but I'd like to see some facts, and I for one think it's a fact that she didn't kill small kids. It is very likely i believe that she killed many small peasent children, also that she likely killed over 2000 people. Also, the fact that it was common at that time to kill peasent girls did not make it any better. Plus, it said "girls" which is a bit confusing. Crayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 22:26, October 22, 2012 (UTC) She killed 650 women, or around that number. I guess the term "girls" implied teenage females, or basically any female who was starting to show signs of being a physical jewel. Many of her victims were "hired" as servants in their mid-teens or a bit older, but never as young children.Pyromania101 (talk) 23:01, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Teen murdering still counts as a child murderer or child abuseCrayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 00:08, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Graham Young Hi Crayzee Dawg 101. You put Graham Young under the absolute evil category. Why? I believe I put him under there due to his method of killing, and plus he killed his OWN family. Normally, the category is not used for serial killers unless they are excessively brutal.Crayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 16:38, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I see Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 12:40, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Nicolae Ceausescu Oh good. It was the Nicolae Ceausescu page he blanked anyway Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 17:01, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Not to be mean or anything but on that message you put on my talk page you sounded like The Great Prince of the Forest. Are there any administrators on this wiki? I think it would be better if 69.112.114.132 was blocked. Or is he already? Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 17:12, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Buddy, the Only administrators on here are Amythyst Knight and Inferno Pendragon, and they dont even go on here much, but yeah please send them a message to block this userCrayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 17:14, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I see. Who blocked him? Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 17:38, November 18, 2012 (UTC) List What is "List"?Pyromania101 (talk) 23:02, November 19, 2012 (UTC) List includes is to all pages on this websiteCrayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 23:04, November 19, 2012 (UTC) 'Kay. Thanks.Pyromania101 (talk) 23:26, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Most Iconic Villains List Most recognizable villains in history **Satan 1. Adolf Hitler 2. Adam Lanza 3. Emperor Nero 4. Kim Jong-il *Cain 5. Herod the Great 6. Eric Harris 7. Jack the Ripper 8. Fidel Castro 9. Elizabeth Bathory 10. Vlad the Impaler 11. Amon Göth 12. Osama Bin Laden 13. Benedict Arnold 14. Genghis Khan 15. Emperor Hirohito 16. Mao Zedong 17. Saddam Hussein 18. Ghadoffi 19. Blackbeard (Historical) 20. Joseph Stalin 21. Hermann Goring 22. Pol Pot 23. Abu Musab al-Zarqawi 24. Richard Nixon 25. Ivan the Terrible 26. Phalaris 27. Rameses 28. Timothy McVeigh 29. Joseph McCarthy 30. Mahmoud Ahmendajad 31. Benito Mussolini 32. Gilles de Rais 33. Attila the Hun 34. Fred Phelps 35. Seung-Hui Cho 36. Dylan Klebold 37. Lee Harvey Oswald 38. Oliver Cromwell 39. Ted Bundy 40. Napoleon 41. Joseph Goebbels 42. Jeffery Dahmer 43. Anton Szandor LaVey 44. Ayman al-Zawahiri 45. Adolf Eichmann 46. Peter Sutcliffe 47. Harold Shipman 48. Vladimir Lenin 49. Joseph Kony 50. Robert Edward Chambliss 51. Hugo Chavez 52. Ze Pequino 53. George Zimmerman 54. Bloody Mary Tudor 55. Francisco Franco 56. Nathan Bedford Forrest 57. Jared Lee Loughner 58. John Wilkes Booth 59. Gary Ridgway 60. James Earl Ray 61. Ted Kaczynski 62. Eugene Talmadge 63. Omar al-Bashir 64. Mohammed Atta 65. Kim Jong-un 66. O.J Simpson 67. Chief McIntosh 68. Ahmed Sekou Toure 69. Idi Amin Dada 70. Rodney Alcala 71. Ratu Udre Udre 72. Bashir Al - Assad 73. Augusto Pinochet 74. Hosni Mubarak 75. Caligula 76. Jim Jones 77. Jean-Bédel Bokassa 78. Saint Dominic 79. Elijah Muhammed 80. King George III 81. Joseph Mobutu See Sico 82. Kim Ill-Sung 83. Hernando Cortez 84. Commodus 85. Plutarco Elias Calles 86. Terry Nichols 87. Carl Panzram 88. Abdullah of Saudi Arabia If he did some good things why was he under the :Absolute Evil category and then Big Bads? Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 14:37, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I did Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 16:56, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Big bads I didn't create Big Bads. Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 16:51, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I know but there's a different meaning to it. An evil ruler may be a ruler or a king but a Tyrant is a cruel king. Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 17:16, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Well is a king but uses dictator style methods. Anyway even if Idi Amin wasn't royalty he was still a tyrant because don't forget he killed loads of people Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 17:23, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Alright Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 17:26, December 29, 2012 (UTC) A xenophobe is someone who isn't just racist but someone who is intolerant of ''all ''ethnic groups Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Crayzee Dawg 101, would you like to join the Skippy Shorts Wiki at this link? http://www.skippyshorts.wikia.com/ If you don't know who he is, check him out on YouTube! HIS MAIN CHANNEL: http://www.youtube.com/user/skippyshorts HIS SECOND CHANNEL: http://www.youtube.com/user/skippythe2nd That wiki needs serious help, you know! -- TheSitcomLover 1:02, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Hu Jintao What was Hu Jintao accused of doing? Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 17:01, January 13, 2013 (UTC) 10 Worst Dictators 10. Meles Zanawi 9. Robert Mugabe 8. King Mswanti II 7. Yahya Jemmah 6. Yoweki Kalibula Musevini 5. Bashir Al-Assad (possibly #1) 4. Islam Karimov 3. Desi Bouterse 2. Isaias Afwerki 1. Omar Al-Bashir And your telling people this because? Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 14:56, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Anti Villain improvement Thank you Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 21:25, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Justin Bieber photo Get a better photo Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 17:27, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Who? Who? Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 18:27, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Wiki joinging Are you interested in luxury cars? Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 19:46, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Wiki joining Are you interested in luxury cars? Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 19:46, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Pages we don't need I don't care whether we need some pages or not stop renaming pages and also stop blanking them. Just put up a deletion candidate and get someone to delete the page. Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 12:43, April 5, 2013 (UTC) YOU ARE A TROLL Stop it! thats not nice! >:( Cpend7 (talk) 02:58, April 17, 2013 (UTC)